


Pre-Workday Peace

by Mamarralun



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Poe is Very Cold and needs to steal Finn's warmth All The Time, Poe's also secretly a huge worrywart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamarralun/pseuds/Mamarralun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe wakes up a little before Finn does, and thinks about the tumultuous future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Workday Peace

The first thing Poe Dameron wakes to is the soft snoring coming from the far side of the bed. Finn’s side, now- he tells himself, as it’s only been a few weeks since they’d moved into the same room, spending the last week-full decorating it together.

Poe’s eyelids are heavy, though he is already becoming more and more alert as each second ticks by. He won’t be able to get back to sleep any time soon- so he consigns himself to enjoying the pre-workday peace he has to just lay in unmoving, comfortable, settled silence. As comfortable as he can be with most of Finn’s warmth gone- he must have turned over in his sleep. With Finn being the heat pump of the relationship, Poe finds himself stealing as much of it from him as he can at night, twining their legs and slinging his arm over his better half. It's a small miracle they can get untangled, some days. 

With great effort, he shifts his body over to leech his boyfriends warmth once more, and cracks his eyes open. Greeted by the sight of everything before him, Poe Dameron wonders what he’d done in this life- or the last, perhaps?- to have deserved it all.

Light filters lazily through the shuttered windows, soft and yellow-white, extending over everything. It cascades over the little things they have filled the new room-space with- everything from their plants- ferns, succulents, and exotic flowers- to drawings and memories scattered on walls and desks. It falls gloriously over the man sleeping next to him, accentuating his figure against the sheets. The light highlights his eyelashes, the curve of his face and lips, and creates an elongated, soft shadow from the line of his shoulders to his hips, then all the way down to his toes, which peek out of the sheets to combat overheating. Finn’s back extends, long, before him, the now partially-scarred wound standing out against smooth, beautiful skin. (It’s horrid, and it’s a reminder for Finn, but it’s also a sign of growth, recovery, healing. A reminder he can make it through anything, and Poe is grateful for his boyfriend’s continued recovery.) 

Finn still, despite the past months, sleeps serenely- only a quiet snore here or there to punctuate the silence, far from his usual excited gaze and questions. Poe has seen him in his deepest distress, his most wondrous victories, and thinks quietly to himself that maybe the fact that Finn’s breathing is the most wondrous of all. That maybe the soft light that flits over his face, the small snores, and the shadows made from waking up near mid-day are the most important victories.

The future frightens Poe a bit for the two of them, with Rey gone and learning how to use her Jedi powers and Finn recovering from his fight with Kylo Ren, it has been peaceful lately. Poe is no fool though- and knows that the future holds the same dangers, if not worse ones. The very thought has him burying his face a little further into the space between Finn’s shoulder blades and neck. It’s not something Poe really has a right to worry about as commander in the Resistance, but a life without Finn or Rey at this point feels- unbearable. Rey’s friendship while she was on-base was fresh and straightforward, and the last month with Finn has been the most comfortable, wonderful companionship he’s experienced in many years. 

He can’t lose anyone. He’s had enough of that in his life already, and he’s ready to do what it takes to keep his boyfriend and his friend safe. Clinging even tighter to Finn still, he hopes that General Organa will find it in her heart not to separate the two for missions too much, especially when things become more crucial. After what happened on Starkiller Base, Poe doesn’t really want to take his eyes off of Finn. Not that Finn can’t handle himself- but for Poe’s own sake, wellbeing, and heart- he’d rather make sure Finn’s okay on missions for a while.  

His worrying interrupted, he sees Finn beginning to wake, body rolling over and his eyes scrunching, muscles tensing and untensing, and a smile erupts onto Poe’s face, bringing a hand up to caress from Finn’s waist, over his shoulder and back, finally coming to rest comfortably on his jaw. 

“Well, good afternoon, gorgeous,” Poe grins, kissing Finn’s forehead.

“What time is it? Your hands are freezing- He-y- Poe, _c’mon_ , hold up--!” Finn laughs as Poe’s couple of affectionate pecks turn into a full-blown, full-face kissing spree in a matter of seconds.

Future notwithstanding, Poe Dameron can’t think of a damn thing he’d rather wake up to.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me @ http://mamarralun.tumblr.com/ for story updates n the like!!


End file.
